


Our Home

by UFOsnOtherStuff



Category: Castle
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathub Sex, F/M, Fluff, fluffy sex, season 5
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFOsnOtherStuff/pseuds/UFOsnOtherStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot ubicado en la quinta temporada... Beckett llama al loft "casa" y Castle le hace una proposición...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Home

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer intento de subir Smut, así que sean gentiles

Había sido un caso pesado, varios asesinatos en cuestión de pocos días, lleno de sospechosos que investigar, pistas que no llevaban a ningún lado. Había sido cansado, agotador e increíblemente tedioso. A todos los detectives les dolía cada parte de su cuerpo debido al esfuerzo diario y a las energías gastadas la mayor parte del día. Beckett tenía días sin dormir bien, pues debía quedarse en la comisaría hasta tarde para seguir pensando y tratando de resolver el caso. En algunas ocasiones Castle la acompañaba, sentándose en su silla y ayudándole con teorías (en algunas veces, demasiado locas). Le hacía bien tenerlo ahí, tener a su novio y compañero con ella.

Llevaban ya varios meses saliendo y su relación iba viento en popa pues todas las dudas habían quedado atrás y sus lazos se habían fortalecido mucho más. La mayoría de las noches Beckett dormía en el loft del escritor, pues le agradaba verse enredada en sus brazos, sentirse atraída por el calor que manaba de su cuerpo. Dormir con él se había convertido en una confortable necesidad que no sabía de dónde había salido, pues nunca le había pasado con nadie más. Ni con el primer hombre con quien vivió, ni con Will ni con Josh, nadie excepto Castle. Sabía que lo amaba, que desde hacía más de un año lo amaba y aunque aún no se lo haya dicho, sí lo sentía.

Beckett se estiró en su asiento sintiendo tensión en sus músculos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cansada. Castle se levantó a la par de ella y le ayudó a ponerse su abrigo, acariciándola un poco en el proceso. Él también se sentía cansado, pues había ayudado a Beckett con el caso y sus horas de sueño se habían reducido un poco. Aunque algo bueno de todo eso era que después de tanto agotamiento podían ir ambos a su loft y descansar juntos.

 _Juntos_.

Esa palabra venía retumbándole a Castle desde hacía unas semanas. Le fascinaba la manera en la que compartían cosas tan cotidianas como lavar la ropa o hacer el desayuno. Adoraba tenerla en su apartamento, verla caminar por él como si el de ella se tratara. Kate siempre había sido una mujer dependiente de sus propias cosas, y Castle sentía que con él se estaba soltando un poco, amoldándose a su estilo de vida. Simplemente no podía imaginarse un futuro en el que ella no tuviera que irse más de su casa, de su lado.

—Oh, Dios. Han sido unas semanas agotadoras —Dijo Beckett metiéndose a la bolsa del abrigo su celular después de mirar la hora. Eran pasadas de las 8 p.m. —. Vamos a casa —Dijo ella espontáneamente empezando a caminar hacia el ascensor—. Quiero darme una ducha caliente y dormir durante horas —Castle se quedó estático mirándola con un gesto entre confuso y sorprendido. _Casa_. _Vamos a casa_. ¿Su casa? ¿La de ella? ¿O la de él? No estaba seguro si llamar a Alexis para avisar que no dormiría ahí o para pedirle que pidiera algo de cenar para los tres. Beckett se detuvo antes de llegar entrar a la caja metálica y se giró hacia Castle—. ¿Vienes Castle?

Él sacudió la cabeza y asintió yendo hacia ella sin dejar de pensar en la elección de palabras de Kate. _Vamos a casa_. Una y otra vez, la frase se repetía en su mente. Sonaba alentadora, esporádica, reconfortante.

— ¿Casa? —Preguntó él luego de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran frente con ellos dentro. Beckett lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y se mordió el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Ella sabía lo que había dicho, y lo había hecho a propósito. Quería que Castle se diera cuenta de que consideraba su loft como un hogar… _su_ hogar. Quería que él se atreviera a pedirle lo que ella deseaba que pasara. Llevar su relación al siguiente nivel.

—Sí, Castle. Casa.

— ¿Te refieres a tu apartamento?

—Me refiero al tuyo —Él abrió la boca con sorpresa y llevó su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, muy complacido con el significado. Beckett aceptó la caricia y se pegó más a él mientras esperaban que el recorrido llegara a su fin.

— ¿Qué se te antoja comer? —Preguntó el escritor una vez en el auto camino a _casa_. Beckett frunció los labios pensando. Acababa de darse cuenta de que en realidad tenía hambre y su estómago rugió en respuesta.

— ¿Pizza? —Dijo con una sonrisilla inocente que hizo que Castle sonriera también. Esa mujer terminaría por matarlo.

—Pizza será. ¿La pido y que Alexis la recoja o la compramos en el camino?

—Hay una pizzería camino a casa, podemos comprarla ahí —De nuevo la palabra salió de sus labios de manera ocasional y él ya no se sorprendió tanto de escucharla, solo asintió y encendió el auto. Beckett le había permitido conducir porque se sentía demasiado cansada para hacerlo y él aceptó de buena gana, agradándole el poder tomar el volante por una vez.

Llegaron al loft con la pizza caliente y se sorprendieron de encontrarlo en completo silencio. Castle sabía que su madre había salido a una cita, pero ¿y Alexis? La joven bajó segundos después enfundada en un pijama y se acercó a saludarlos.

—Solo bajaba por un vaso de agua. Acabo de cenar y tengo tarea que hacer. ¿Les importa que me retire? —Castle besó la coronilla de su hija mientras Kate dejaba la caja de pizza en la barra de la cocina.

—No, calabaza, está bien. Nosotros cenaremos rápido y nos iremos a acostar —La chica achicó los ojos y luego de tomar su vaso de agua desapareció escaleras arriba dejando a la pareja sola en el piso.

— ¿A _acostar_? —Inquirió ella ofreciéndole a él un plato con una rebanada de pizza—. Creí que tomaríamos el postre en la habitación, señor Castle —Él alzó la ceja con asombro y se acercó a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal mientras dejaba el plato de vuelta a la barra.

—Creí que estaba cansada, señorita Beckett —Ella sonrió rodeando el cuello de él con sus brazos y acercándose para darle un rápido beso.

—Bueno, no tendremos que hacer mucho esfuerzo para ello, ¿o sí? Igual estaremos… acostados —Castle la tomó por la cintura y la besó con pasión mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo con arrebato, robándole el aire de los labios y se fundía en ellos. Una vez sus pulmones reclamaron oxígeno se separaron un poco, uniendo sus frentes mientras intentaban acompasar sus respiraciones.

—Te extraño, Kate. Han sido semanas —Ella asintió incapaz de hablar, solo dejando un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios de él—. ¿Te parece que acabemos esta pizza rápido y después vayamos a la habitación? —Beckett estuvo más que de acuerdo, y rápidamente comieron para irse a bañar. Ambos tenían ganas de un baño que relajara sus músculos del estrés y que mejor que juntos para saciar sus ansias de estar piel contra piel.

Una vez que la bañera estuvo llena, ambos comenzaron a desvestirse lentamente frente al otro, mirándose intensamente pero sin tocarse. No todavía. Querían provocarse, encenderse, estimularse para que todo fuese mejor después.

Kate retiró de su cuerpo la última prenda que la cubría y él la miró con interés, alzando una ceja y metiéndose en la bañera para esperarla. Beckett lo miró desde arriba y se reunió con él bajo el agua, soltando un gemido de placer al verse envuelta en sus brazos, su espalda rozando contra la incipiente erección de él. Castle perdió su nariz en el cuello de ella y depositó unos cuantos besos ahí.

—Me encantó la manera en la que dijiste " _vamos a casa_ ", Kate. Encendió algo en mí —Se atrevió a decir él con una voz baja y sensual, hablando en un susurro en el oído de ella. Kate soltó un sonido de satisfacción cuando la mano de él comenzó a pasearse por su abdomen y capturó uno de sus pezones entre sus dedos, pellizcándolo suavemente.

—Rick… —Suspiró Kate cerrando los ojos. La otra mano de Rick jugueteó en la parte interna de su muslo, dibujando pequeños círculos mientras se acercaba más y más a su sexo. Kate aspiró con fuerza cuando el pulgar de él rozó a propósito su clítoris. Su espalda se arqueó un poco y Rick volvió a soplar en el cuello de ella.

—Encendió una llama enorme, Kate. Una imagen en mi cabeza que no podré quitar hasta que se haga realidad.

— ¿Mmm–hmm? —Inquirió ella extasiada con las suaves caricias provenientes de los dedos de él. Al fin el juego previo paró y Rick la acarició con premura, hundiendo dos dedos en ella haciéndola gritar. Beckett se arqueó contra él para obtener más. Castle dejó su pezón para acariciar su clítoris, llevándola al borde del orgasmo de una manera tan rápida que hasta Kate misma se sorprendió. Tenían semanas sin sexo y su excitación la estaba matando.

— ¿Te describo esa imagen, Kate? —Preguntó él incrementando el ritmo de las embestidas de sus dedos y Kate volvió a gritar aferrándose a la bañera, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza.

— ¡Joder! ¡Sí! —No pretendía que su voz sonara tan ridículamente alta, pero el estar al borde del clímax hizo que gritara esas dos palabras. Castle lo notó, notó que su vagina apretaba sus dedos y ralentizó sus caricias para torturarla un poco. Kate gimió con frustración, sintiéndose necesitada de la liberación.

—Tú y yo levantándonos juntos. Tú y yo duchándonos juntos. Tú y yo cocinando juntos. Tú y yo durmiendo juntos. Haciendo el amor. Llamando al loft _nuestro_ hogar. ¿Te parece? ¿Te parece bien vivir aquí? ¿Para siempre? —Castle incrementó las caricias de nuevo, dándole al clítoris especial atención, haciéndola estremecerse.

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Siiii….! ¡Sí, Castle, sí! —Gritó Kate con euforia, corriéndose contra la mano de él, sintiendo la electricidad subir por su espina dorsal y extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Castle siguió acariciándola, bajando la velocidad hasta detenerse sin retirar su mano de la entrepierna de ella—. Ahora te necesito a ti. Te necesito dentro de mí, Rick —Rogó Kate en un murmullo desesperado que hizo que el miembro de Castle saltara de excitación.

—Necesitamos cond… —Pero Kate lo cortó negando en seguida.

—Estoy tomando la píldora. Vamos, Castle, te necesito —Él la besó en el cuello, succionándolo con parsimonia, acariciando de nuevo los pechos de ella.

— ¿Quieres ir a la cama? —Preguntó, recordando el cansancio de ella, creyendo que estarían más cómodos ahí. Pero Kate volvió a negar girándose hacia él de manera tan rápida que algo de agua salpicó fuera de la tina.

—No. Aquí —Dijo acariciándolo con suavidad. Castle cerró los ojos cuando las manos de ella se cerraron alrededor de su miembro, provocándole oleadas inmensas de excitación. Él también la necesitaba. Él también necesitaba estar dentro de ella en ese momento. La penetró de una sola estocada, haciéndola gritar.

Kate se aferró a los anchos hombros de él, besándole el cuello para tratar de no gritar mucho, pues una parte al fondo de su mente sabía que Alexis podría bajar en cualquier y escuchar todos los sonidos de placer provenientes del baño.

Castle aceleró el ritmo, embistiéndola con fuerza, gimiendo ronco en su oído.

— ¡Joder, Kate! Estás tan… estrecha —Dijo Rick pegándola más a él para besarla. Kate jadeó en medio del beso y le arañó la espalda cuando su clítoris hizo breve contacto con el cuerpo de él.

— ¡Más! —Pidió ella—. ¡Más… Dios! ¡Más rápido! —Rick siguió embistiendo, sus caderas moviéndose frenéticamente, llevándolos minutos después al clímax, al éxtasis puro que los hizo gritar, gemir, estremecerse. Kate se corrió aún más fuerte que la vez anterior a la vez que Castle derramaba su semen dentro de ella.

Sus respiraciones aceleradas llenaron el cuarto de baño, las palabras sobraban. Kate juntó su frente con la de él y lo abrazó por el cuello. El agua de la tina se había enfriado, pero sus cuerpos seguían lo suficientemente calientes para no sentir frío. Castle le acarició la espalda con suavidad, una mano posada en su cadera dibujando círculos pequeños y ligeros.

—Lo de hace rato, lo dije enserio —Dijo Castle separándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Kate le devolvió la mirada con intensidad, sabiendo a qué se refería él. Rick estaba nervioso por la respuesta de ella. Sabía que Kate no daría ese paso hasta estar lista. ¿Qué si no lo estaba? No es que haya hablado en un impulso –ese tema le había llevado semanas meditarlo– pero no dejaba de preguntarse si había sido un mal momento para proponerlo.

Kate enredó sus manos en los mechones de él y fue esbozando una sonrisa. Había estado esperando esa propuesta bastantes días, aunque se resignaba diciendo que el caso lo tenía demasiado ocupado. No pudo resistirlo más y lo abrazó, su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de él, su pecho contra el suyo, imposiblemente más juntos.

— ¡Claro que sí, Castle! Claro que quiero mudarme aquí —Rick le devolvió el abrazo con la misma efusividad y luego la besó con intensidad, bastante feliz porque ella haya aceptado.

—Gracias, Kate. Gracias por hacerme tan feliz, y por aceptar. Gracias —Beckett descansó de nuevo la cabeza en el hombro de él y sonrió con placidez.

—Gracias a ti por esperarme, por dejarme ser parte de tu familia —Hubo un largo silencio para nada incómodo. Todo lo contrario; bastante revitalizante. Castle la sostuvo entre sus brazos y Kate cerró los ojos imaginando todas las escenas posibles como parte de la familia Castle. Durmiendo ahí, comiendo ahí, viviendo ahí.

—No puedo esperar a mudarme —Confesó Kate, la emoción reflejándose en su voz.

—Y yo no puedo esperar a terminar este baño y llevarte a la cama para volver a hacerte el amor —Kate sonrió levantando su cabeza para besarlo. En ese momento empezaba una nueva etapa de sus vidas. Una etapa que le entusiasmaba. Era verdad. No esperaba la hora de mover sus cosas al loft de Castle –ahora SU loft, SU hogar– y dejarlas ahí para siempre, en donde ella también estaría. Siempre.


End file.
